The Love Affair
by HetaliaSpamano
Summary: My first pairing fan fiction, Favorite if you want, More fan fictions coming soon :D


_**Summary: This is my first Spamano fan fiction. I hope you like it! Sorry if it's short.**_

_**Rated M for sexual content and profanity. Here we go!**_

It was a hot summer afternoon at Spain's house while Spain and Romano were sitting at the table enjoying some fresh pasta and pizza. Romano takes a large bite out of his slice of pizza and involuntarily scoots out of his chair and walks to the kitchen. "Bastard, I'll be back, this pizza needs some tomatoes!" The lazy Italian blurted. "Okay, Lovi!" the Spaniard shouts out happily. As Romano is busy slicing some fresh grown tomatoes, Italy and Germany burst in and the hyper Italian helps himself to the delicious pasta Spain made earlier in the day. While Italy is unknowingly stuffing his face with pasta, the German walks to the kitchen where he finds Romano slicing his last tomato. "Oh, hello there" Ludwig says as he creeps behind Romano holding his hips with his chin resting on his shoulder. "What do you want, Potato bastard?" Romano says slowly as he feels the German hold him. "I'm just, here to change." The German slowly says as he turns Romano around, leaning against the counter. Romano looks into the potato bastard's eyes, still confused. Germany lifts the younger man onto the counter leaning in for a kiss holding Lovino by the waist and trying to unbuckle his belt. "What the hell a-" Romano gets cut off by Ludwig's kiss and tries to pull away as Spain walks into the kitchen. "Roma! I'm looking for the-" Romano finally pulls away and tears up. "S-Spain, I- I can explain! I-I" Spain cuts off Romano and pushes the 'Nasty German' away from his lover. Romano is slowly tearing up in front of the German and the Spaniard. Romano runs into his room and shuts the door. Spain runs after the shaken, upset Italian and tells him "I'm sorry, Roma. Just try to take a siesta." Romano listens, and starts to strip down to his tomato print boxers. The Spaniard walks towards the bed and watches the Italian sleep and wishes he could stop the German from touching his Lovi in the first place. As Romano falls asleep the tall Spaniard walks down to the table where Italy and Germany are. "Hi Spain! Would you like to play some poker?" Feliciano says. "Oh Feli! I wo-" Spain gets cut off again by Ludwig "Uh, Can I use your bathroom?" Ludwig says unusually quiet. "O- Of course Ludwig! It's next to Roma's room, upstairs." Ludwig walks quickly up the spiral staircase and slips into Lovino's bedroom and creeps in quietly. He slides next to Romano in the middle of the queen sized bed. He wakes up Romano by getting in the spooning position. Romano is still half asleep and he has gotten the crazy idea that the older man behind him is his lover—Spain. His eyes still closed he turns around and realizes—that's not Spain, He tries to pull away from Ludwig's tight grip but he is stuck in the awkward position with the potato bastard. Germany leans in for a long kiss but as their lips begin to touch Romano slips his hand between them. Germany realizes Romano is getting aroused of the fact that he is getting sexual attention, but thinks it's because the German is kissing him. Ludwig moves Lovino's hand away and slips his tongue in his mouth. Surprised by the action, Romano gets hard. Romano thinks he wants the German for himself, not for the relationship—but for the sex. Romano starts kissing the German back and undressing him. The German slips the aroused Italians boxers off. The Italian completely undresses the German and the German gets hard. Romano lies on his back and pulls his boxers back on. "What's wrong, Romano?" Ludwig whispers into his ear. "I- I'm in a relationship with Spain, NOT you." The Italian throws the German off of him. "Now get dressed and get out of my room – You NAZI!" Germany gets dressed and walks down to the dining table. He grabs Italy by the ear and says "Let's go Italy, We're leaving!". As Ludwig and Feliciano pull out of the driveway, Spain walks to Romano's bedroom where he sees Lovino sobbing into his knees. The Spaniard tries to comfort him as he starts to mumble "I'm sorry, I messed up again, Te amo mi bastardo!" "What was that at the end, Lovi?" Spain said as if he didn't hear him (which he did). "I said 'Te amo mi bastardo'" Lovino yelled. "Aw, Romano! Your face is turning red! Like a tomato!" Spain said as Romano's cheeks flushed red. Romano stayed silent as Spain said "Te quiero demasiado Roma!" Romano blushed and giggled a bit, as Spain hugged him tight and lied down on the bed with him.


End file.
